


《一夜情》

by KING1997



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KING1997/pseuds/KING1997
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom





	《一夜情》

《一夜情》谦斑

非现实背景，独立出道的歌手bam&演员yugyeom

“现在，让我们来欢迎此次SUMMER DAYS 的最后一位嘉宾，大家期待已久的cool boy ‘泰国王子’bambam！”

“啊！！！”

现在是夜晚8:00整，地点位于首尔市松坡区奥林匹克路，这是全首尔人气最高也是容量人数最多的会场，首尔奥林匹克主竞技场。是SJ，bts，东方神起等名气很大的团体以及著名歌手们都来表演过的地方。从三天前开始举办的夏日狂欢季已经接近尾声。“SUMMER DAYS”，它被这样称呼，从前年开始举办第一季到现在，它已经蜕变为全韩国最具人气的“群星音乐节”，受邀的歌手和团体都是当前名气极高的。

Bambam已经在候场休息室里等候多时，事实上，他的经纪人今天一大早就接到通知将他接了过来，结果从早上忙到现在都是关于bambam舞台形象的事。从还没怎么清醒的状态开始就被人拉来拉去换衣服啊化妆啊。脸上的化妆品卸了一次又一次，感觉脸上的皮肤都差了不止一个等级。Bambam此时十分庆幸自己没有什么起床气啊之类的毛病。

不过，工作人员那么重视bambam也是理所当然的事。

1997年5.2出生的Kunpimook Bhuwakul Bambam，本该是普普通通的一届医学专业留学生，却在两年前，也就是他刚交换进现在的大学没多久后，在街上闲逛时被星探发现，之后就莫名其妙的到一家叫JYP的艺人公司培训了一年，在一类音乐类选秀节目中出道，这比公司计划的提早了一年，因为公司本打算只是让他去节目中试试手，却不料这一下就获得了超高的人气，又凭借bambam完美的歌声，他在节目中获得了优胜，由此一炮而红，各类综艺节目，电视剧，电影的邀请接踵而至。

现在回想起来，bambam自己都觉得不可思议。神奇的不在于为何星探会找上他，说实在的，不是他自己吹嘘，的确从小学开始，找上他的星探还真不少，其中还有不少死缠烂打迟迟不肯放弃的，以至于厌烦。Bambam知道他们会找上自己，不过就是因为自己生了副好皮囊，他从不觉得自己除了脸蛋以外还有什么可以拿的出手的。而这样的自己却在大一的时候接受了这个不算突如其来的邀请，现在想想都觉得不科学，肯定有什么原因，当时的自己在那一天肯定发生了什么事，只不过现在无论如何也想不起来了。

上周，公司接到“SUMMER DAYS”制作组发来的邀请，意料之中，不过这也正式确定了bambam现在人气之高的事实。制作组一致同意将bambam放在最后一天收场，开头和结尾总是最重要的，能安排在这个位置让公司上下炸开了锅，因此今天bambam的助理们都像是打了鸡血一样忙里忙外。不过身为他们忙里忙外中心的主角自己却一点都不紧张，态度轻松地跟上一场普通的不能再普通的小型演唱会一样。

滴滴…

传来手机震动的声音，bambam从小睡中惊醒，刚想伸手揉眼睛，想起现在自己脸上已经是化完妆的状态后摇了摇头，放下了手，毕竟要是花了再重弄的话，又会是没完没了。稍微清醒一点后，他伸手摸了摸手机，手上各样的戒指碰击手机发出清脆的响声。

“嗯？”打开手机，看到的并不是经纪人或者公司发来的短信，bambam向下划了划屏幕，发现新消息的符号来自于Twitter的私信。

会向当红艺人私信的人分几类？最简单不过。

1\. 熟人，朋友  
2\. 同样是明星的人来意思意思套近乎  
3\. 狂热粉丝或者黑粉

Bambam想来想去这种时候还会有谁最有可能发私信呢，贺喜的话前几天已经说过了，这种时候也不太会有其他艺人来找一个快要上场，“忙”的要死的人，那么剩下的…

说真的，他不想看，自从红了以后，爱的告白源源不断，从一开始的怀着不好意思不回复的心情一个个回复“爱心”。到后来点进去再退出来，全部解决成“已读”状态，比起连看都不看的某些艺人，bambam觉得自己已经算很好的了。

还是继续解决一下好了。

点开，退出…嗯？？

突然发现哪里有些不对劲的bambam在刚退出界面之后又迅速找到那个图标点了进去，几秒的等待后，他看到了那句让他感到奇怪的私信。

【请往前看】

短短的一句没有主语的话，bambam向四周望了望，空旷的休息室里，除了自己再无二者，这再怎么想都很奇怪，是哪位粉丝的鼓励么？但要说是实语，前面的除了一面大镜子也没有别的什么了。

正在bambam还为此纳闷的时候，传来了通知声，看来是自己该上场的时间了。Bambam放下手机，在镜子前稍微整理了下衣服后走出了休息室。他决定先不管别的，办好眼前的事之后再说。

粉丝的声音环绕全场，黑暗之中，只有绿色的应援棒照亮着，大家重复循环的喊着那个名字，终于，左场地的顶灯亮起，底下的贝斯手弹奏起旋律，接着右场地的灯光也亮起，吉他手挥舞起手中的拨片。合奏之后，随着欢快而有爆发性的乐谱，bambam手扶上立麦的杆子，凑上前去开口演唱。

虽说是作为rapper出道，但事实上bambam也可以唱音调不是很高的抒情歌曲，上次在某个代言活动现场，被Q唱抒情歌的bambam无奈之下试了试，不试不知道，这一期活动给bambam带来了又一轮的粉丝热潮，由于唱起情歌来有种跟唱rap时截然不同的温柔感，加上是泰国出身，自然而然就有了‘泰国王子’这个称号。

听见声音却不见人影的粉丝们开始疯狂，一个个安耐不住激动的心情呐喊心中所想之人的名字。接着，聚光的大灯照射在了主舞台的中央，一席黑衣的bambam出现在人们眼中。今天的风格是高级性感，真空的黑色西装下隐隐约约的麦色肌肤，若隐若现的锁骨，加上笔直贴合身体线条的黑色西装裤，勾勒出他纤细的身材和在全身比例中略显突出的腿部长度。银色的狼奔头中挑染了几束红色的头发，在灯光的照射下显得格外妖艳。最后就是不出粉丝意料的一双闪亮的社会鞋，带着小3cm的高跟，把整个人的比例突显得更加令人羡慕。

Bambam开始在舞台深情的演唱，温柔的嗓音让所有人陷入其中，汗珠在光线的照射下闪闪发光。一曲结束后，掌声与呐喊声再一次响起，接下来是一首稍微酷一点的歌，bambam稳了稳气息，在和伴奏老师的配合下开始了第二首。准备的歌曲一共有三首，刚刚私信的界面突然浮现在脑海中，他想了一下后，不由自主地向前望去，茫茫人海之中，处于最中间的，调音师的位置处引起了他的注意。

Bambam的视力不算很好，但是他舞台上基本都会带美瞳，所以一下就看到了那个位置一个身穿黑色大衣，身材高挑的‘黑色卷毛’，他正站在调音师的位置，似乎是在给主调音师打下手，只不过奇怪的是，在这么黑的位置，他却戴着墨镜，就算舞台上光线四射，显得很亮，但其实在那个位置戴着墨镜看，应该还是会显得视线模糊，不清楚，再加上这个人还戴着白色的口罩，如果生病了，这样重要的工作应该交给别人做了。那么，总结下来说，这个人是在吸引别人或某些特定人物的注意，那……往前看就是指…他在吸引我的注意力？

以上这些想法在bambam看到‘黑色卷毛’后的三秒内浮现在他脑海中，bambam也是无意识的小小瞪了一眼对方，动作很小，粉丝们都没注意到的程度。

在稳定的发挥之下，三首歌完美呈现，舞台下一片狂欢，bambam完美的演唱给“SUMMER DAYS”落下了帷幕。

走在回休息室的路上，bambam不紧不慢解开扣子，准备换上自己的衣服后回家，虽说会场冷气开的很足，但是对于又唱又跳的bambam来说还是热出了他一身汗，现在唯一的想法就是赶紧回家洗个澡。随着扣子的解除，胸前的茱萸和人鱼线开始若隐若现。Bambam支开所有的工作人员，他喜欢在演出结束后一个人在休息室里坐一会再走，经过一年相处的经纪人他们都已经心知肚明，不用bambam的吩咐就都知趣的先忙别的事去。

说起来刚才演出结束时…那个人..不在呢。

Bambam在休息室门口停留片刻，随后摇摇头，伸手开门，进了房间。

“欢迎回来，bambam米~”

……哈啊？

“bam米？怎么了，累傻了么？我给你泡了咖啡，要不要来喝点？”

等等等等，这个‘卷毛’怎么会在这儿？！

“哈啊？你他妈是谁啊，谁允许你用这么亲密的叫法称呼我了！”

眼前的‘卷毛’放下杯子，走到bambam的身后，轻轻关上了门。传来落锁的声音。

“你丫的想干嘛，那条私信也是你发的吧。”bambam走到椅子边，将衣服稍微整理了一下，扣回几个扣子，随后坐下来，不看‘卷毛’一眼。

“唔~那还真是失礼了，来自我介绍一下吧，我名叫金有谦，是一名…调光师，最重要的是我是你的粉丝，bambam xi ？”

“嘁…不论你怎么叫我咋都觉得头皮发麻。”

“哈哈，那就继续叫bambam米吧~”

“随便你吧随便你！”bambam拿过金有谦给他泡的咖啡，小心嘬起来，他猫舌头，怕烫。

“那么回归正题，时间也不多了。私信的确是我发的，为的就是引起你的注意，”金有谦走向bambam，摸上对方银色的头发上那一束挑染，接着顺着到耳后，落下一吻，微笑着看向镜子中的人，“那么，看在我这么英俊的份上愿意陪我共度一夜么，亲爱的先生~”

几个小时后

Bambam不是很能搞清楚现状，关于他现在全身上下只剩下一条内裤的问题，他不知道该从何解释起，刚才还在休息室里嘲笑这个不知道从哪里冒出来想跟自己上床的小小调音师，回过神来，就已经在自己家的豪华大床上了，而坐在床另一边正在褪去衣物的‘卷毛’，金有谦正在坏笑着看向自己。门外家里4只小猫的叫声不断传来，好让bambam清醒过来。

啊…唉？什么情况…我为什么又…

“呐，bam米，开始吧~”

“喂，等..唔~”

金有谦一把抓过bambam看似纤细的手臂，双唇接触，一开始是轻柔的，带着试探性的，随后逐渐加重，尽管bambam死命抵抗，还是无法阻挡金有谦强而有力的进攻。金有谦抚摸上bambam的腰窝处，接着狠狠的掐了一下，后者不受控制的叫出声来，接着，口腔内部就被外敌入侵了，双方在口腔内‘撕打’，不过，明显己方的防御力完全不够，不过多久主动权就完全落入‘敌方’手中。

在口腔中完全‘标记’后，金有谦退了出来，露出了来自胜利者的嘲笑后慢慢往下亲去，一路亲，一路咬，像吸血鬼一样在他麦色的皮肤上留下自己微微泛红的痕迹。

Bambam终于在对方退出后大口的喘起气来，刚刚的一战实在耗时过久，边喘边观察正在自己身上各处种起草莓的某些人，隐隐感到一丝不对经，身为歌手的自己再怎么说肺活量也不低，就连这样的自己都喘成这样，而面前这个人却跟个没事人似的。

“bam米，你是不是刚才演唱会的时候瞪了我一眼？”金有谦抬起bambam的一条腿，开始啃咬他大腿的内侧，后者吃痛的哼了一声，然后动了动腿想从那里挣脱开来，但是几经尝试都未能成功。

“唔…哈啊..哈啊…啊，瞪了，怎么着？”戴着墨镜也能看到，这个人是变态吧..话说我现在正在跟个变态滚床单么？！！

“没什么，我挺开心的，bam米居然在茫茫人海中注意到我了，唔~啾，哇，很漂亮的‘标记’上去了呢。”

“你果然是个变态吧。”

“那现在在跟变态上床的是哪里的哪位仁兄啊~”

“嘁”

结束这场毫无营养的对话后，金有谦继续完成了他的‘标记’大业，他满意的欣赏了几秒后，动手将身下人儿最后一件衣物脱下。看了几眼bambam瞪着自己的表情后，动手把玩起他半勃的性器来，一边手上不停的揉搓，力道把握的恰到好处，很是舒服。Bambam差点没舒服的叫出声来，但看到金有谦俯身下来的脸后，立刻憋了回去。

相对的，金有谦则是开始游刃有余的啃咬起bambam的脖颈，舌头略过皮肤的酥麻感增添了几分情趣，金有谦感到自己手上的家伙硬的更厉害了。

“这么舒服么bam米，可不能先去了哦，要一起呢，”说着他一只手抓了抓旁边的领带，在bambam硬挺的性器上打了个漂亮的蝴蝶结。之后继续与bambam接吻。Bambam这边刚想骂些什么，就被这个强势的吻给压了回去。

又是一个长吻之后，金有谦起身，在床头柜第三个柜子的里层拿出了一小瓶透明液体。熟清熟路的好像曾经在这个房间做过这种事情一样。

“唉？你怎么知道是放在那儿的。”

“唔~你猜”

倒出一点在手指尖处，然后慢慢抚上那个隐秘的小口，在周围打转了几周后，探了进去。金有谦动作熟练，弄得bambam一身舒服，貌似现在碰任何一个地方都会淫叫出声一般。Bambam努力抬头看了一眼正在亲吻自己的金有谦，然后伸手抓住他柔软的卷毛，将他的头拉近自己和自己接吻，金有谦服从于美人的安排，任由他亲吻，时不时睁开眼看他色情的样子。

“唔…哈啊~金，金有谦是吧…”

“嗯~什么事亲爱的。”

“快进来！你前戏做太多了，磨磨唧唧烦不烦啊，你他妈是70岁老头么！”bambam双手搭上金有谦的肩膀，捞过他的脖颈，让他看向自己。

“…遵命~”

金有谦低笑说了一声后，直接抓起bambam的双脚整根埋入，bambam为他突如其来的动作疼的叫出声来，又是还没抱怨几句，就被开始活塞运动的后者弄的爽出声来，双手渐渐无法抓住对方的后颈，搭落下来，挡在自己的嘴上来遮掩声音。

“bam米~乖，别挡着，我想听你的声音。”

“唔~哈啊~你个混蛋！！啊~”双手被上面的人强行拉开，bambam逐渐放弃遮挡，毫无保留的把自己最羞耻的一面展现给他。

“多谢夸奖…唔！哈啊..”

“喂，你..哈啊，还没到嘛？”

“嗯，快了，我记得是..这里。”

“啊！！…什..什么，唉？啊~哈啊..等，等一下，那里，不行！快拔出来…”

“真的？那我出来咯~”

“不..不要出去，还是..就…就这样继续弄那里…哈啊~唔..哈..舒..舒服..啊~”

“bam米还真是个既色情又老实的孩子呢~”

“快…快要去了！哈啊…快，快把这个..唔~解开！”

Bambam以脸颊泛红的样子努力去够那个让自己不舒服的地方，可在场的某个人当然不愿意就这么结束。金有谦握住bambam的手，亲吻他，加大力度冲撞他，每一次都撞到那个点上的bambam忍不住要哭出来，前段不停的溢出白色的液体，想要一次性解放却做不到。

“金有谦！！..解..解开，要射了..让我射..”

“bam..还差一点，我也快要了”

“哈啊..哈啊..你倒是快点啊！”

“嗯，会的，不过在那之前，你还应该说什么？”金有谦一脸坏笑看向快要昏过去的bambam，抚摸上他的脸颊。

“唔~…求，求你了（撒娇的语气）”

“真乖~”

几经折磨的bambam终于在领带松开的那一刻解放了，同时，金有谦也释放在了面前人的体内，随即被对方臭骂一顿后，抱着对方去清理时，又在家里的超大浴室里来了一发。再之后醒过来时，已经是第二天早上。

“我竟然跟粉丝搞了一夜情..我竟然跟粉丝搞了一夜情..我竟然”

“哈啊~stop stop，一大早起来就听到抱怨声什么的才不要呢，况且我还在这里。”

“哈？你他妈怎么还在？！”

“没事，一会儿就要走了，今天还有工作呢。”金有谦稍微挠了挠头，起身下床捡衣服穿，衣物当然是被昨日夜战搞得到处都是。简单收拾收拾后，便开门离开了bambam家的豪宅。片刻之后，传来发动机呼啸而过的声音。

这个声音听起来不像是…话说昨天开的不是我的车么？

Bambam艰难的下床拖着酸痛的身子一点点挪到窗边，看着一辆红色限量款法拉利飞驰而过，心中有一种深深被骗了的感觉。

几日后

“bambam先生，来给您介绍一下，这位就是这次与您共事的男一号演员，不过，大家都那么有名气，想必应该也不用多说了吧”

………

“呀~请多关照，我是金有谦~”

“金..金有谦？！你怎么..”

“啊啦，怎么了呢？”

“没…请多关照..”bambam凑近金有谦，在他身边低语了一句后径直离开了，“‘一夜情对象’先生！”

Xx：

事后才搞明白情况的bambam表示自己现在很是无奈，毕竟自己对于歌手以外的艺人毫不感兴趣，共事过的演员也没记住几个，所以尽管金有谦在演艺界很有名气，bambam也是浑然不知的。

话说回来…

“金有谦，你怎么知道我家那个是放在哪的？”

“嗯？这个嘛，因为我来过你家啊。”

“啊？”

“你忘了么，去年元旦的时候，大学同学请吃饭。虽然才读了大一的半个学期就被星探抓去。但还是抽空去了聚会。”

“唔…好像是有过。”

“那个时候，我是想趁着此次机会给自己好好放个假才来的，吃到一半，趁他们还在狂欢，就偷偷逃到了阁楼，也是在那看到的你。”

“唉？我怎么…哦，好像是有这么回事…话说，你也是我们学校专业的学生？！”

“嘛~算是‘隔壁班的同学’的感觉吧。”

“那..跟你知道我家有什么关系..”

“嗯~因为在那天，bam米把我‘拖’回家了呀~” （bambam那天喝多了，其实是在阁楼透气的）

“唉？”

“然后就告诉了我那个东西的位置。”

“等！等等，等等，别说了…”

“然后就跟bam米一夜情了”

“叫你别说了啦！！”

“一夜情对象由粉丝转化为大明星的感觉如何？”

“一点都不好！话说你根本就不是我的粉丝吧！”

“以前是哦~”

“…那现在嘞”

“是情人~”


End file.
